


Confusion

by Ikiu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reki is just in love, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikiu/pseuds/Ikiu
Summary: Both of them aren't good at feelings but Reki is a little better. And it doesn't end up well.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language hehe sorry for all the mistakes

Reki recently has been lost in thought.

About Langa and about his feelings. It was almost like when his friend quit skating. Overthinking- all the day overthinking. He just wished his head would stop working for a second. Langa was a fast learner and Reki was proud. In a few months he managed to learn tricks that took Reki years to learn. And maybe that was where the problem laid. He was progressing so fast that it felt like soon Langa will be out of his reach. That soon he may leave him and forget about him.

Reki was maybe, just maybe, jelous. He, after all, trained all those tricks FOR YEARS and then comes a new transfer student which nailes them in a span of few months.

But also, Reki loved him. It was the biggest thought troubling Reki. These feeling were honestly confusing. Not that he wasn't in love before- he was multiple times. This time it just felt different. He didn't know why. He just cared about Langa to the point where he just doesn't care about his wellbeing anymore. He always puts Langa in first place. But he was scared to admit his feelings, scared to lose a friend again. That's why he didn't want for Langa to skate with adam. That guy was a freak and god knows what he could've done to Langa if the race continued. Reki was honestly relived when he heard police sirens. He was glad that nothing bad happened. 

Honestly he didn't even want to SEE adam ever again. After all he's done and the way he is acting with Langa, Reki just hopes that this guy won't ever appear in their eyesight. 

Reki really didn't care about himself. His world could be falling apart but all that would matter is Langa's safety. He didn't want more. He just wanted him to be safe, to not be injured, to skate with him just a little more.

And then he heard a noise coming out of his phone. Reki picked it up and checked what was it. Langa texted him.

"Wanna go stargazing?" that was in the messege. 

Well that kinda suprised him. Asking him to go stargazing out of the sudden.

"Now?" he replied.

"I'm almost at your house" and that is how Langa ended the conversation.

"This guy-!" Reki muttered and threw his phone on the pillow.

Well he couldn't waste more time so he quickly got dressed and went out.

There he was- already waiting. Langa was looking stunning, the gentle moonlight was making it even harder to take eyes out of him. And so Reki was staring and staring.

"..ki...eki..Reki!" and the boy came back to earth when he heard his friend call out his name.

"Are you okay? asked Langa.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine, I'm fine" he answered quickly "so, where do you wanna go stargazing anyways?" 

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you'll know since you live here for a long time" and there it was. The way Langa always acted.

"Geez you ask me if I want to go stargazing and you don't even know where to go? I'm suprised that you actually didn't get lost on your way here" he sighed and continued "well I know one good place come with me"

It wasn't a very short walk but it wasn't the longest either. They walked, mostly in silence, from time to time exchanging some sentences. It was unusally silent. Reki always had something to say, stories to tell but not this time. This time he was just quiet. Very quiet. Langa started wondering if something happened and he's surely gonna ask about it when they arrive.

* * *

And there they were, a nice place with a clear view for the sky. Reki sat down and so did Langa. Both of them got captured in the beaute of the stars. Pleasant silence filled the air. They were sitting and watching.

Now only one of them was watching the stars while the other one was seeing snow. Reki now was gazing at his star. Watching how his eyes reflected the sky. Those eyes were even more beautiful like this.

"Hey, Langa" he finally spoke.

"Hm?" Langa turned to look at him too.

"I like you" Reki said, maybe it was because of stars or maybe because this was on his mind all day "as a more than a friend"

"As a best friend?"

What was that answer? It felt even more than if he rejected him, or maybe even as if he rejected him. He wasn't sure at this point anymore. All of his thoughts and feelings got mixed up. Now he wasn't even sure if loves or hates Langa. He just doesn't know anything anymore. But Reki only smiled.

"Yeah"

* * *

They both came back home, Reki with even more thoughts and Langa still confused not knowing what happened to Reki. 

Red haired boy laid down in his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

Maybe he will confess his true feelings when they watch a sunrise or a sunset.

Or maybe when the snow falls, here, in Okinawa.


End file.
